a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contacts block mechanism of an IC contact card reader. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement of the contacts block mechanism that transmits signals by contacting input/output terminals of an IC card.
b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 15 illustrates a contacts block mechanism 101 in an IC contact card reader. A contacts block 105 for retaining/holding contacts 104 is lowered to a predetermined position to bring the contacts 104 of the card reader into contact with an input/output terminal 103 on the IC card 102. The contacts block 105 is turned with a fulcrum 109 as a center by moving a swing arm 108 with an actuator 106 such as a solenoid.
When the contacts block 105 is made movable in the above manner, a connection cable 107 having flexibility such as a flexible printed cable (hereinafter denoted as to xe2x80x9cFPCxe2x80x9d) or a lead is used to connect the contacts 104 held by the contacts block 105 and an IC card control circuit board (not illustrated) provided in the IC card reader main body. The connection cable 107 follows the contacts block 105 so that the movement of the contacts block 105 is not hindered.
However, in the contacts block mechanism 101 with the above mentioned configuration, the electrically connected distance between the input/output terminals 103 on the IC card 102 and the IC card control circuit board is long. When an FPC or a lead is used, the mechanism is vulnerable to noise caused between the lines (cross-talk), disturbance, etc. When the signal lines of the connection cable 107 are wired in parallel over a long distance, the cross-talk occurs as an interference between the signals at the peaks or valleys of the signals, causing errors in operation. This is of serious concern in data transmission of the IC card 102 at high speed.
In prior technology, a condenser may be mounted between the terminals to remove noise. However, its effectiveness will be reduced because of the corrupted (or rounding) clock signals. Further, a FPC may be shielded or a shielded lead may be used. However, this method increases the rigidity of the connection cable 107, possibly obstructing the movement of the contacts block 105.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a contacts block mechanism of an IC contact card reader that can prevent noise from occurring in a connection cable between an IC card and a control circuit board to protect [the signal transmission] from being affected by noise.
In accordance with the invention, a contacts block mechanism of an IC contact reader having a contacts block that contacts an input/output terminal on a card surface of an IC contact card for signal transmissions comprises contacts placed in the contact block for making contact with the input/output terminal, contacts attach/detach means for moving the contacts block into contact with or away from the input/output terminal and an IC card control circuit board, to which one end of the contacts is electrically connected for signal transmissions with the IC card.